If They Say He's Got No Shot, Why Does He Still Check Him Out
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: Set during The Maze Runner film. Minho watches as Gally squares off against the Greenie. The others were anticipating another victory for the Keeper of the Builders but Minho had a gut feeling about this guy.


"Gree-nie! Gree-nie!" Jeff began to chant. Soon the others began to join in, surrounding the newest Glader and Gally, who was adjusting his bracelet as he sized up his latest opponent.

Minho turned his head at Jeff's chant and craned his neck to get a better view, setting his plate down on the log he was sitting on. He dusted his hands off and stood up, watching as the Greenie looked around at the other Gladers nervously before rolling his shoulders and accepting the challenge from the veteran Glader. He caught Jeff's eye and shook his head at the Med-Jack.

What was he thinking? Gally was undefeated in wrestling – long time Gladers and Greenies alike had lost to him every time they had these wrestling matches. They always took place during the celebrations for the new Greenies that came up in The Box every month. He wasn't sure when and where Gally had time to perfect his wrestling techniques but he had left a strong impression on the group, which often resulted in few people challenging him, save for those were new or completely shucked in the head.

Jeff walked over to him and nodded over at the Greenie who was pulling off his shoes before facing off against Gally. "Just wondered how this shank will fare against him," Jeff explained. "It's been a whole month since the last bonfire and seeing as Chuck couldn't really go up against him, ya know being the youngest and all-"

"Think Gally would have gotten a lot of klunk if he was pitted against Chuck," Minho said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Shank's nothing special but it woulda made him look like a slinthead beating up a little guy who's got a slim chance of winning."

"Good that," Jeff said as he glanced over at the circle. "You comin'?"

Minho sighed as he walked over to the circle of Gladers, searching for a place to squeeze in. Ben saw him from the corner of his eye and he stepped to the left to make room for Minho. Minho gently pushed his way to the front and stood next to Ben, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gally's got this one in the bag," Ben said with a grin.

Minho cast a glance over at Ben, who was fixated on the match, hooting when Gally shoved the Greenie into a line of Gladers. The other Gladers pushed the Greenie back into the circle and he staggered forward, only to fall face first on the ground when the bigger Glader pushed him forward. The other Gladers hooted when the Greenie landed, sputtering when sand ended up in his mouth.

Gally jogged backwards and warned the Greenie that it was far from over. Minho noticed the Greenie's eyes narrow as he got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Stop calling me Greenie," the Greenie said as he eyed Gally from across the circle.

Minho pressed his lips together as he watched the Greenie scan Gally from the opposite side of the circle. While this Greenie was shorter and smaller than Gally, Minho noted how quickly the Greenie propelled himself to stand after being knocked down. _Shank seems light on his feet_, he thought. It was too early to tell what this shank would end up doing in the Glade but he could safely rule out Builder – not just because of his physique but also based on the fact that the Greenie seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Gally.

"…What do you want to be called? Shank?" Gally taunted the Greenie from across the circle.

Minho snapped his head towards Gally at those words and noticed that the Greenie had been studying his opponent for weak spots. Seconds after Gally's taunt, the Greenie dashed across the circle, trying to push Gally back by his shoulders.

_Bad move_, Minho thought. The shoulders and arms on the Builders were their strongest areas on their bodies and they were used to handling a lot of weight with both. He bit his lip as the Greenie struggled, managing to stay standing for a few more moments before Gally threw him on his side. _C'mon Greenie, aim somewhere else!_

"You know what? I think I've settled on shank," Gally gloated as the Greenie pushed himself to his feet.

The Greenie eyed Gally for a second or two before crouching lower as he ran towards the larger boy, getting a good grip on Gally's waist. Because he was taller, Gally had to hunch over as he gripped the Greenie's torso and pushed him backward. He had the Greenie about ¾ of the way across the circle when the smaller figure loosened his hold on the Keeper of the Builders and slipped to one side, pushing Gally down to the ground.

The other boys gasped in shock and Minho had to hide a smile when he noticed Gally's bewildered expression that matched everyone else's. _Not bad shank_, Minho thought as he nodded ever so slightly in approval. _A pretty smart move making that shuckface hunch over so he could lose his balance more easily._

The Greenie straightened up and pulled down his shirt hem, which had ridden up during the scuffle. "Not bad for a–"

Minho narrowed his eyes at Gally's back as the Greenie tumbled, hitting his head against the ground, thanks to Gally's sweeping kick that sent him down. _Cheater_, Minho thought as his fingers dug into his arms.

The Greenie coughed as sand got in his mouth again and he stared ahead in a daze before mumbling, "Thomas…" He scrambled to his feet and looked around the circle, murmuring a little louder, "Thomas…Hey…Thomas!"

The circle of Gladers had fallen silent since he hit his head, many of them looked to Alby for his reaction. The Greenie straightened up and shouted with a look of relief on his face, "I remember my name…I'm Thomas!"

Minho watched as Alby studied the Greenie with a thoughtful look while the latter rambled the name. Alby pointed to the Greenie and shouted back, "Correct!" The others broke the circle formation to rush up to Thomas to congratulate him. Frypan passed him a jar with Gally's brew and patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome home Thomas!"

Minho lingered back to avoid being crushed by the other Gladers and he hid a smile behind the hand that was resting on his chin. _Little bit awkward but kinda…ah shuck, cute if he dare say so. Way too early to tell but…he looks at things differently, which could help us solve this shucking Maze mess someday. _


End file.
